1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an auto-focusing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In single-lens reflex camera systems according to the related art, moving object prediction Automatic Focusing (AF) is performed using a phase difference AF module so as to focus on a subject that moves in a direction of an optical axis of a camera. However, in contrast AF type cameras using an imaging device, a peak of focus evaluation values is detected, and a target position of a focus lens corresponding to the peak is detected. Thus, the target position of the focus lens cannot be obtained before detecting the peak of the focus evaluation values, and it takes time to detect the peak of the focus evaluation values. Thus, it is not easy to focus on a moving object.